


After the Livestream

by Nevaehangel39



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Headcanon, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaehangel39/pseuds/Nevaehangel39
Summary: After 36 years Rhett can't take it anymore..he is riding high after the livestream and needs his best friend in more ways than one
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	After the Livestream

Link was sitting in their shared office after the livestream had ended, a smile on his face. He was very proud of what they had accomplished. 

Rhett walked into the office and shut the door behind him. He had a look on his face that Link had never seen before. Link got up from his desk, "are you okay bo? That livestream was really something, I'm still kinda high from it." 

Rhett didn't say anything, just started stalking towards Link, who started backing up, "what are you doing Rhett?" 

"Link, do you have any idea what you did to me today?" Rhett's tone was dark, filled with lust. 

"Uhhh no, Rhett..What..I don't understand" Link was now backed against the wall, Rhett's arms pressed against the wall on either side of his head. 

"36 years Link, 36 years you have driven me crazy, 20 of those years I've said nothing after I realized it." Rhett now pressed himself against Link so he could feel the exact thing Rhett was talking about.  
Rhett was hard, and Link felt Rhett's cock as Rhett started to rutt on him. "Watching you in that shower, was all I could do not to stroke myself. You loved every exhibitionist second of it."

Links mind was swimming, " we can't do this Rhett, we're married...I- " he tried to stop what was happening but his body and his mouth started to betray his brain when his own hardness was threatening his pants and moans began escaping his lips. He smelled a combination of Rhett's musky smell and vanilla, as Rhett's lips met his. 

"I need you Link," Rhett said between kisses, he pushed his tongue to Links lips, gently licking them. Link's mouth parted and his tongue met Rhett's as they rutted against each other. Hands began to wander, as Rhett spun Link around pressing his hardness against Links ass, kissing his neck.

"Link i need to be inside of you, I need us to be one." 

Link moaned, " take me Rhett, I'm yours"

Rhett slid Links pants and underwear off, as he kissed down the length of his back and ass. He wandered to the drawer of his desk and pulled out some lube. Link presented himself to Rhett, but Rhett wanted to see Link's face as he penetrated him for the first time, so he led Link to the couch where he gently started to slide 2 fingers into Link. 

Link was no stranger to penetraion as he and Christy had experimented many times. Rhett slid in another finger, as Link's eyes said he was ready. Rhett poured some lube on his own hardness, he was so turned on, nervous and excited. He placed Link's legs over his shoulders and slid himself inside, first just the head as his breath hitched. He looked to Link for approval, Link just moaned. Rhett took that as a go ahead and slowly started to find rhythm within his lover. Each thrust brought out new noises from Link, which gave Rhett drive to go on, he watched as Link came apart beneath him. Then, Rhett angled himself until he hit the spot, oh lord he felt so connected to Link in this moment, it felt so good. He leaned in and kissed Link, so deeply, so passionate. 

They were both sweating as Rhett pounded his love, he knew that they could never go back, but he also knew he didn't want to. He wanted more of this. 

He pulled out as Link pouted feeling the emptiness, Rhett sat on the couch, remembering he was not 20 anymore, he gestured for Link to straddle him as he grabbed his cock and held it. 

Link smiled and obliged, sliding himself down the length of Rhett. Rhett placed his hands on Links ass moving him up and down, once again hitting Links prostate. Link was getting close, "you gonna come for me baby?" Rhett moaned as he looked up into Link's beautiful blues.

Link just nodded

"Come with me, Link" Rhett could feel himself falling, falling in love, falling into the abyss, falling into an orgasm that he didn't want to end. His heart was thrumming in his ears as he could see stars, his seed spilling deep inside his lover. Link came untouched, as his cock painted white ropes on Rhett's belly and beard. Their bodies pressed close together as heaving breaths filled the room. 

Neither one of them knowing where to go from here but both knowing they were exactly where they wanted to be.


End file.
